Draco Malfoy e a Verdade Perdida
by James Leblack
Summary: Acontecimentos estranhos fazem com que Draco fiquei confuso e procure pela verdade que lhe foi escondida durante tantos anos.


- Você não pode me desobedecer Draco. – gritava o Sr. Malfoy, muito irritado – Você tem que me respeitar.

Draco parecia não ligar para nada o que o pai estava dizendo, pois mexia na mochila, desarrumava a mesma, arrumava de novo pegava um pedaço de pergaminho e ficava amassando.

- DRACO! – Lucius até que enfim tinha percebido que Draco não estava ligando nem um pouco para o que ele estava gritando a plenos pulmões ali na frente da escola toda – Só por que eu não sou seu pai você não pode me... – Lucius para por um instante e percebe que algo tinha saído da sua boca e não devia ter saído.

- O que o senhor falou? – Draco havia se levantado em um pulo ao ouvir aquilo – Eu não sou...Isso é verdade?

O Sr. Malfoy dá as costas a Draco e vai andando rapidamente em direção a saída do castelo, Draco vai atrás dele, tentando ser mais rápido que ele e quando Lucius Malfoy havia acabado de descer do último degrau da escada de mármore Draco já estava na frente dele, parado, impedindo a sua fuga.

- O Senhor vai ter que me explicar tudo. – falou com uma voz brava e cortante.

-É melhor pedir explicação ao Dumbledore, Draco. Ele sim vai poder lhe explicar tudo.

-Mas, por que Dumbledore? Você não o odeia?

-Sim, meu filho, mas agora é hora de deixar isso de lado, já que deixei sair da minha boca um segredo de família. Pergunte ao Dumbledore e ele vai lhe dizer.

Lucius Malfoy se desvia do bloqueio de Draco e vai para fora do colégio, deixando na cabeça do menino o que será que realmente o pai quis dizer com "agora é hora de deixar isso de lado"? Por que Lucius havia pedido para Draco procurar Dumbledore se o próprio Lucius não o permitia que falasse o nome dele em sua casa? Todas essas perguntas passaram na cabeça de Malfoy enquanto ele estava ali, parado de frente para a escada de mármore e de frente para o grande e antigo portal da escola.

De repente, pelo portal surgiram os amigos fieis de Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Draco não havia percebido, pois admirava os seus sapatos sempre brilhantes como se eles fossem a única coisa importante agora na sua vida:

- E ai Draco, o que foi que aconteceu que toda a escola está comentando? – Perguntou Crabbe, dando uma leve tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Vocês não vão acreditar...

- Acreditar? – falou Goyle interrompendo Draco – Quando foi que você falou uma coisa que não acreditamos?

- Vamos para a Torre da Sonserina, lá talvez eu possa conversar com vocês com mais privacidade – Draco olhou para os lados e viu que todos tentavam escutar sua conversa ou insinuavam o que ele poderia estar conversando com seus dois amigos fieis, Crabbe e Goyle.

Draco se vira para entrar no castelo, mas se depara com a professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagal. Ela o estava olhando com um ar muito severo como se ele houvesse feito uma coisa muito errada naquela manhã. "Essa mulher é louca", dizia Draco aos seus amigos depois de virarem para a esquerda, em frente ao Salão Principal, em direção o Torre da Sonserina.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores Draco viu que vinham em sua direção Harry e seus amigos inseparáveis, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Ele tenta passar de cabeça baixa pelos três, tentando mostrar que estava bastante deprimido para conversar ou aperrear os três, mas dessa vez ele não escapou:

- Já soube o que tão falando por ai Rony? – falou Hermione num tom de voz mais alto que o de costume.

- Hermione, eu já sei, não precisa falar tão alto – Rony falou bem baixinho, talvez para não ser ouvido por Draco.

- Não sabe? Tão dizendo por ai que Draco não é filho verdadeiro de quem ele chama de Pai e Mãe.

- Hermione, chega! – gritou Harry – Será que você não está vendo que isso não é brincadeira? Crescer sem pais já é ruim...Imagine tê-los e perdê-los por algum motivo.

- Ah Harry! Ele é um idiota e merece o que ta passando – Hermione havia voltado ao seu volume de voz normal – Por tudo que ele já nos fez eu aproveitaria a oportunidade.

Harry fingiu que não escutou e continuou andando em direção a qualquer lugar que fosse que eles estivessem indo.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle já estavam no retrato que dava para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina quando Pansy Parkinson gritou do outro lado do corredor:

- Força Draco. Você vai passar essa! – levantando a mão fechada, como se estivesse torcendo por alguém.

- Ah! Vai para o teu lugar Pansy e me deixa em paz – murmurou Draco baixo, dando só para Crabbe o Goyle o ouvirem.

"Cinzas de Fênix". O retrato da parede se abriu como uma porta, mostrando que atrás dele havia uma passagem redonda. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram por ela e chegaram ao Salão Comunal, onde não havia ninguém. Draco se deitou num sofá, deixando para os amigos duas poltronas como opção. E começou a contar a história a eles. Crabbe e Goyle faziam todas as expressões que Draco pensou que fosse possível para um ser humano fazer enquanto contava com detalhes tudo o que havia acontecido naquele pátio. Draco terminou, e ao terminar seus olhos estavam molhados por lágrimas. "Será que mesmo depois de descobrir o que está por trás das palavras do meu pai ainda vou poder der o mesmo?", pensamentos como este passavam pela cabeça de Draco, mas ele não queria compartilhar sua angustia em relação em isso com ninguém.

Uma coruja de repente bicou o vidro de uma janela do Salão Comunal, ela parecia olhar sempre fixamente para Draco deitado naquele sofá verde-musgo. Ele se levantou, foi devagar até a janela, abriu-a e a coruja voou, batendo as asas levemente, por todo o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Talvez tivesse cansado, mas parou em cima da lareira e ficou parada ali olhando para Draco:

- Essa coruja é da minha mãe – Draco exclamou, indo em direção a ela – ela nunca a soltava para muito longe, por que ele a mandou aqui?

Draco pegou a carta que ele trazia no bico, abriu-o e começou a ler – nem percebendo que a coruja havia ido embora.

_Querido Draco,_

_Estou lhe mandando esta carta por que seu pai me falou que lhe contou sobre um segredo que era para ser guardado de você para a vida toda. Saiba que isso pode doer, mas terás que agüentar o que está por vir. Você pode não estar entendendo nada agora, mas você está ligado com o Lorde das Trevas por um feitiço muito forte... Não posso falar mais nada, Dumbledore lhe contará tudo._

_Beijos de sua Mãe,_

_Narcisa Malfoy. _

Mais uma vez seus pais haviam citado Dumbledore e mais uma vez Draco não entendeu nada. Ligado com o Lorde das Trevas? Feitiço Poderoso?

O retrato se abriu e Draco guardou logo a carta de sua mãe embaixo das vestes:

- Não precisa esconder isto de mim Draco – Draco reconheceu a voz, era do velho diretor da escola, Dumbledore – Sua mãe Narcisa me mandou uma cópia...Ou pelo menos é o que ele diz na minha carta – Dumbledore pegou um pergaminho em dos mil bolsos de suas vestes e leu a primeira frase - "Dumbledore, te mando uma cópia fiel de uma carta que estou mandando ao meu filho" – Depois guardou o pergaminho de volta no mesmo bolso e olhou para Draco – Draco, sei que deve não estar entendendo nada, mas irei lhe contar. Encontre com a professora Minerva McGonagal amanhã no mesmo lugar onde seu pai e você estavam brigando e ela lhe levara à minha sala.

- Sim senhor – Draco falava com Dumbledore de cabeça baixa.

- Espero você lá na minha sala Draco, teremos uma longa conversa – Dumbledore repetiu várias vezes o som do "o" de longa, deixando a palavra mais loooooooonga do que de costume.


End file.
